


My Mine

by Trishtan



Series: Face the Music [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Musician!Jon, Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishtan/pseuds/Trishtan
Summary: He felt like the world tilted on its axis.He was falling, falling***Jon and Sansa, the aftermath of their forever, now.*Title by Jhene Aiko's SongMy Mine
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Face the Music [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830559
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	My Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you part two of the Face the Music Series.
> 
> Enjoy!

[](https://ibb.co/vJm80gk)

The smell of her mother’s food could not bring the comfort she longed for.

Her father had collected her at the airport. She expected him to say something. He didn’t.

He asked her how her flight was. He did not speak for the rest of the ride. Her mother was standing on the porch when they pulled into the driveway. When she walked up the steps, her mother pulled her into a hug. 

She could see the gleam in her mother’s eyes (she never liked him).

She fell into the hug waiting for a familiar warmth but all she felt was disappointment. The house was quiet with Bran and Rickon at school, Robb living in New York with his girlfriend, Roslin and Arya attending University in Ireland. 

Her room was the same. Same cream with white accents, a shelf in the corner with her books, a bed near the window and a vanity covered with pictures and memorabilia. Her father had placed her suitcases at the door, silently leaving. Her mother was standing at the doorway watching her, waiting. She placed her handbag on her bed and walked over to the vanity. There were pictures of her from high school. Pictures of old friends she lost contact with.

(She wondered if they were doing better than her. She hoped they were.)

Pictures of her siblings, of her parents. People she loves. 

Behind one of the pictures of her and Arya, she knew there was a picture of him and her.

Shaky hands, she reached for it. She left it as an indication of her choice. 

(The choice of abandoning home and family for him).

It was wrinkled and faded in some places due to age.

They were only together for about a month when someone took a picture of them sitting under the old oak in the backyard. 

(She couldn’t recall who it was, maybe it was Robb or one of their friends).

He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, she was looking forward, wide smile on her face and Jon was staring. He was staring at her. He was starting like she hung the sun, moon and the stars. Like she gave him the breath that he breathed, like she brought forth the dawn and held the universe in her hands.

She did not know how long she looked at the photo but she knew when the tears started.

***

He felt like the world tilted on its axis. 

_He was falling, falling._

Maybe this was what it felt like to be lost. 

She blocked him on everything.

(Even out of her life).

He desperately called her home. Her mother answered.

_Jon, she does not want to speak with you. Haven’t you already done enough?_ That was followed by the dial tone.

(she was right, he hadn’t done enough).

He could not stay in the apartment, choosing to either stay in the studio or at Theon’s. Hotels would have made him a target and avoiding the paparazzi at this time was a must. They had an uncanny sense of knowing when a celebrity messed up. What would be bigger headlines than reporting that Jon Snow's girlfriend ran out on him?

Currently, he was laid out on the love seat of one of Theon’s many sitting rooms.

(Sansa used to joke that Theon and Jeyne had more sitting rooms than bedrooms). His hair was greasy and his beard needed a trim but appearance did not matter when you were in a hole so deep.

He was typing in the memo pad of his phone:

_*On that road I took a fall, Oh baby why did you run away?_

Since she left, he found himself writing more than usual, strumming his guitar or playing melodies on the piano.

(they were only things that bought him comfort).

The soft patter of footsteps interrupted him. It was Jeyne, hand on her protruding stomach and a bowl of pretzel in the next hand. She was seven months pregnant and the mother hen that he needed right now. 

She tapped his leg, telling him to move it. He sat up shaking out his hair which was in a tangled mess.

“Your melancholy is upsetting Timmy,’’ she said sitting next to him. 

“Well, we can’t upset Thad, can we?’’ he replied cheekily.

It was an ongoing joke between the three of them. When they had found out they were expecting a boy, Theon immediately named the fetus Theon Junior. 

Jeyne was not having it. However, she agreed to give the baby a name starting with the letter T. So they were testing out T names and since Jon was practically living with them he had joined in the fun.

Jeyne munched on her pretzel as Jon continued to type away on his phone.

"You have spent more time glued to that phone than interacting with people," commented Jeyne, "Which is funny because Mel says that you are not answering your phone,"

Jon sighed, passing his hand through his hair.

"I don't need her yapping right now,"

"Well, unfortunately, she is paid by you to yap, "

Ignoring his manager was not a good look but he did not want to hear about tour dates, venue bookings or guest appearances. He did not have the energy.

"Let's not beat around the bush," began Jeyne, " Jon you look like ass and some days you smell like one. What is the real reason? Why did Sansa leave?"

Jeyne's unnerving gaze was on him and this was one reason he hated and loved her. She was his first friend in L.A. She was also signed a few months earlier to Castle Black Records. They had the same A&R, Joer Mormont and were thrown together more than often. They realised that had a similar background (hers a lot less messy than his). Children of single fathers and their introduction to music at early ages. 

"We grew apart," was all he said. Jeyne gave him a 'really' look.

He scratched his beard and sighed, "We have been fighting over everything and she said that well, wrote that she can't take it anymore."

He bit his lip. He wanted to feel pain, some type of retribution.

(He was so _fucking_ emotional).

Thinking about that night was triggering. 

"It was like she gave up," distress laced his voice, "She gave up on us and I couldn't do anything,"

He was sobbing now.

(He hated it. That raw show of emotion).

Jeyne placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I was trying to give her the best life and I mess that up too, " he continued.

(He was just like his father, a chip off the old block).

It took a few minutes for his tears to subside. Jeyne got up, walking (waddling) over to the centre table picking up the unopened box of Kleenex. She tossed it to him. He opened it wiping away the tears.

"You know there was a time when I packed to leave, " said Jeyne taking back her seat. "I hated the sight of Theon, "

She paused like she didn't believe what she had said.

"He was never home or I never was. He would be playing in some rave in Sweden and I'll be here or I'll be touring and he would be here,"

She reached for the chain he knew that held her wedding and engagement rings.

"Then the pictures in the tabloids started showing up and my dm was flooded with random girls telling me he is not who I think and all that bullshit," she took a deep breath, "Look, what I am trying to tell you is that we as celebrities never get to live a normal life, especially at the height of our popularity, " she took his hands in hers, “But it is important that we have somebody we love, an anchor,’’

Sansa was his. Now she was gone, in an expanse so wide and he was floating without any direction.

“And giving her a good life?’’ she questioned, “Is bullshit! Sansa was happy with you, If she had to live in a trailer park and eat ramen noodles for the rest of her life she would because she had you,’’

Jeyne was right. Sansa was always trying to tell him she only wanted him.

He just did not listen.

(But he hoped she would).

****

_A few weeks later_

Rickon stopped and waved goodbye. She returned it with a smile. He ran into the building with a zeal only a ten-year-old could have. She heaved a deep breath before pulling off the curb. Her mother had given her the task of driving her brothers to and from school. It was partly to get her out of her rot and partly to get her out of the house. Her father was still not speaking to her. The silence between them was loud, a storm ready to brew but she ignored it.

(But how long can one ignore a brewing storm?).

She turned up the volume on the radio, it was one of Bran's teenage angst stations. She was about to change it when the announcer began to speak.

"That was Satin with his new track Oceans and speaking of new, label mate and fellow singer Jon Snow's Won't Go Home Without You is making waves on the West Coast, here it is exclusively on Power 87.1 F.M., "

She should have changed the station, switched it off but she couldn't move.

The music started and the lyrics floated through the car like a spell.

(She listened).

_**It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you._

**Author's Note:**

> I am proud to announce that part three would multi-chaptered. I am aiming for about 10-15 chapters. Let's get these crazy kids back together!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://joeyava.tumblr.com/) for updates or other content!!
> 
> * _Maps by Maroon Five ___  
> ** _Won't Go Home Without You ___


End file.
